


Царица озера

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: О неосторожных обещаниях, любви и нелюбви.





	Царица озера

**Декабрь 1971 г.**

– Вот же мерзость! Глаза бы мои не видели!  
Человек сердито шлепнул кулаком по воде и побрел к берегу.

Ирвиль рассмеялась: какой же он забавный! Темные волосы выбились из-под капюшона и прилипли ко лбу, черные глазенки сверкают. Прямо речной чертенок из считалки. А терпеливый какой – столько времени провести в ледяной воде, пытаясь выловить... что, кстати?  
– Эй! – окликнула она. – Что ты здесь искал?  
Обернулся, недоуменно вытаращился. Дьявол морской, он же не понимает ни капли!  
Ирвиль плохо знала человеческий язык, а уж разговаривать с людьми и вовсе до сегодняшнего дня не приходилось. Да и о чем? Чего в береговых жителях – сухокожих, бесхвостых – хорошего? Но этот ее заинтересовал.  
– Что. Ти. Хочишь? – старательно выговорила она и улыбнулась, заметив, как он понимающе кивнул.  
– Я ищу жаборосли, – он тоже старался говорить медленно и отчетливо. – Ты можешь мне помочь?  
Жаборосли! Он бы еще на Имболк пришел! Последние отцвели месяц назад, теперь если где и можно их найти, то в мачехиной оранжерее, а туда дочерям русальего царя соваться не следовало – очень уж тяжелый характер был у царицы. Но вид у человека был такой огорченный, что Ирвиль сжалилась:  
– Жди? Здесь.  
Человек поежился на ледяном ветру, но кивнул.

В покоях царицы было тихо и сумеречно, а сама она дремала после обеда. Теперь, если не разбудить, проваляется белым брюхом кверху до самого заката. Ирвиль вытянулась в струнку и, стараясь как можно меньше шевелить бирюзовым, как у всех маленьких русалоидов, хвостом, поплыла к дальней стене – туда, где с потолка свисали, покачивая уродливыми треугольными головами, спящие морские змеи. Они были неопасны, но могли расшуметься и разбудить мачеху. Голова самой короткой не доставала до пола дюймов десять – как раз хватит, чтобы проскользнуть.  
Ирвиль изогнулась; осторожное, выверенное движение – и она внутри. Жаборосли отыскались быстро.

А человек на берегу совсем замерз. Лицо посинело, зубы стучат. Видно было, как при одной мысли снова зайти в воду его передергивает. Но ничего – сжал фиолетовые губы и пошел. Догреб до коряги, на которой приткнулась Ирвиль, протянул руку. Ирвиль рассмеялась:  
– Ти. Мне. Что?  
– А что ты хочешь? – взглянул недоумевающе. И пока Ирвиль раздумывала – что же лучше попросить у самого настоящего волшебника, прошептал: – Душу, что ли?  
Настала ее очередь удивляться. Странные они, эти люди. Неужели отдал бы? Эх, жалко, что не так много слов знает она на человеческом, а то бы спросила!  
– Хочу. Желание.  
– Какое?  
Вот непонятливый! Знала бы какое – уж наверное сказала бы! Она покачала головой:  
– Нет. Не сейчас. Когда-то.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я исполнил твое желание, но не сейчас, а когда тебе будет нужно?  
Дошло, наконец. Ирвиль кивнула и уточнила:  
– Да?  
Он тоже дернул головой. Или его так от холода трясет? В любом случае, пускать такое важное дело на самотек не следовало. Ирвиль прикоснулась длинными, чуть зеленоватыми пальцами к запястью юноши:  
– Скажи... – и она произнесла старинную формулу магического соглашения, которое для трясущегося от холода человека прозвучала всхлипами и бульканьем. К счастью для них обоих, слух у него оказался отменный. По мере того, как он говорил – то есть, для него, булькал и всхлипывал – на запястье, под пальцами Ирвиль, появлялось зеленоватое свечение. Он замолчал, она убрала пальцы – рука снова выглядела обычной, только чуть покраснела, будто натерло чешуей.  
– Позову – узнаешь. Здесь. – Ирвиль кивнула на его руку и вложила в ладонь горсть жаброслей. – Иди.  
– А если я не исполню твоего желания?  
– Умрешь, – спокойно ответила она.  
Человек на мгновение замер, но потом повернулся и поплелся к берегу. Вот дошел, вылил воду из ботинок, отжал, насколько дотянулся, мантию.  
– Эй! – окликнула его Ирвиль.  
– Что еще? – буркнул он.  
– Ирвиль, – она ткнула пальцем себе в грудь.  
– Снейп, – представился в ответ он. – Северус.

**Ноябрь, 1981 г.**

– Обычно люди раздеваются, когда идут купаться, – покачала головой сестра.  
– Но ведь сейчас им холодно. Наверное, поэтому он и... – Ирвиль не договорила и спрыгнула с вытянувшегося на поверхности щупальца кальмара. Нырнула под шершавое брюхо, царапнула его заранее припасенным камнем и выскочила раньше, чем синяя мутная взвесь коснулась хвоста – уже почти такого же темного, как и у взрослых русалок. Да она и сама почти взрослая, и пора бы прекратить эти более присущие мальку забавы, но разве можно упустить последние теплые дни? Скоро озерная жизнь замедлится, спрячется под толстым слоем льда. Кальмар заляжет в спячку, и уже не порезвишься.  
Ирвиль легко запрыгнула на щупальце, улыбнулась сестренке.  
– А люди всегда берут с собой тяжелый мешок, когда им холодно купаться? – спросила та.  
– Какой еще мешок? – удивилась Ирвиль, а миг спустя сорвалась в воду и поплыла к тому месту, где – довольно далеко от берега – по воде расходились круги.

***

– Никто не должен об этом узнать! Дайте мне слово! – сидящий перед Дамблдором Снейп исподлобья взглянул на него. Тот только вздохнул, глядя на съежившуюся в кресле фигуру. Мантия давно высохла, но в слипшихся волосах запуталась темно-зеленая полоска водорослей.  
– Слово, Северус, о том, что я никогда не открою лучшее в тебе? Если ты настаиваешь…  
Снейп кивнул, и ему ничего не оставалось, как пообещать.  
– Кстати, о слове... – помолчав, добавил Дамблдор. – Понимаю, что сейчас поздно об этом говорить, но как же ты, мой мальчик, был неосторожен, давая его!  
– Может, хватит уже об этом?!  
– О чем? Если ты имеешь в виду знак на левом предплечье, то я сейчас не о нем. Я о другой метке. – Дамблдор коснулся запястья Снейпа. – Об этой. И об обещании, которое ты опрометчиво дал той девочке. Русалке, которая сегодня вытащила тебя из воды. Ирвиль – так она назвалась. Тебе ведь знакомо это имя?  
– Здесь ничего нет, – Снейп удивленно вглядывался в свою руку.  
– Она появится, когда Ирвиль вспомнит о твоем обещании. И ты должен будешь его выполнить. Иначе умрешь, а это в наши планы не входит.  
– Черт возьми, Дамблдор! Я тогда... Я был ребенком, устал до чертиков, замерз. Мне просто хотелось от нее отвязаться. Я и забыл об этом глупом обещании. Уверен, что и она давно забыла о нем.  
– Она помнит, – покачал головой Дамблдор.

**Апрель, 1996 г.**

– Они не могут так поступить! – царица Ирвиль подняла голову. – Они не посмеют!  
– Ваша воля – верить или не верить, госпожа! Я только предупредила. Будь вы чуть менее...  
– Что?! Глупой? Самоуверенной?  
– Я не произносила этих слов, – склонилась в поклоне служанка. – Но недовольство появилось не сегодня. А теперь поздно что-либо менять – они избрали другого правителя. Вы можете бежать, скрыться. Там, в западной части озера, есть подземная река...

***

– Все эти годы? – Дамблдор смотрел с удивлением и жалостью.  
– Всегда, – только и оставалось ему ответить. Серебряная лань исчезла, Снейп устало опустился в кресло, закрыл ладонями лицо.  
– Северус, – теперь в голосе Альбуса не было сочувствия, он был серьезным и встревоженным. – Взгляни на свою руку.  
Северус по привычке взглянул на левое предплечье – ничего, да он и почувствовал бы. Зато вокруг запястья появилось ровное свечение изумрудного цвета. Оно не ощущалось, но с каждой минутой разгоралось все сильней.  
– Это Ирвиль, – сказал Дамблдор. – Ты должен найти ее.  
– Я что, так и буду ходить по школе, сияя будто рождественская ёлка?  
Директор улыбнулся:  
– Не беспокойся, оно скоро погаснет. – И, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, добавил: – Не только тебе случалось давать опрометчивые обещания.

Почему-то к озеру идти не хотелось. Вместо этого Северус отправился в подземелья. Зачем? Он не знал, но чувствовал, что должен идти туда. По дороге к своей комнате завернул к подземному колодцу – еще во времена его детства старшие рассказывали, что к нему по подземной реке из озера приплывает гигантский кальмар. С возрастом узнал, что это неправда, но лишний раз спускаться по влажным, заплесневелым ступенькам не любил. С чего вдруг его туда потянуло, Снейп понял, только увидев сидящую на краю колодца девушку. Он не узнал Ирвиль – в их первую встречу она была совсем маленькой, – но понял, что это могла быть только она. И свечение вокруг запястья погасло.

– Рада, что вы пришли, Снейп Северус, – голос ее был неприятным, «булькающим». – Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Ирвиль говорила, и по мере ее рассказа Снейпу все больше и больше становилось не по себе. Ладно, сварить зелье, каким бы сложным оно ни было, ему не составит труда. Провести ритуал изменения сущности. Но потом... Год жить рядом с этой...  
– Целый год?! Я одного не могу понять – зачем?  
– К сожалению, я не могу объяснить. Та, что рассказала мне о ритуале, и сама успела многое позабыть. Она уже старая, давно живет в дальней части озера. Мне пришлось долго плыть, – Ирвиль взмахнула рукой, и Снейп проследил за ее жестом. Длинные, красивой формы пальцы, чуть зеленоватые. Одежды на ней не было, если не считать ею ожерелье из ракушек, но длинные темные волосы почти полностью скрывали фигуру. Хвост свешивался в колодец, так что со стороны Ирвиль казалась обычной девушкой. Что ж, если в озере ей теперь действительно опасно появляться, может, она и права в своем стремлении скрыться среди людей. Так или иначе, это удобный случай развязаться с висевшим на нем годами долгом.  
– Вы уверены, что хорошо запомнили рецепт? И что ваша подводная бабка не ошиблась?  
– Русалоиды сохраняют ясность мысли до глубокой старости, а Сьюзен еще не настолько одряхлела.  
– Сьюзен? Странное имя для русалки.  
– Вот именно, – кивнула Ирвиль. – Поэтому я и уверена, что она знала, о чем говорила. Помогите мне, Снейп Северус! Обещаю, я не буду вам мешать в течение того года, что мы должны прожить вместе.

***

С зельем пришлось повозиться, а сам ритуал оказался простым и даже несколько глуповатым. Единственная сложность – он был на русальем языке. Но и с этим Снейп справился, не пришлось даже к Дамблдору обращаться. Когда привыкаешь запоминать последовательности приготовления сложных настоев, не составит труда выучить полдюжины фраз.  
Ожидая, пока приготовится зелье, он бегал к колодцу по три раза в день, каждый раз тщательно проверяя, запечатал ли за собой дверь. Не хватало еще притащить за собой кого-нибудь из студентов. И неизвестно, что хуже: кого-то из «своих» или Поттера.  
Кормил Ирвиль сырой рыбой и развлекал разговорами. Она оказалась неглупа, эта царица в изгнании. Слишком молодая и горячая, прохлопала момент, когда союзники превратились во врагов. Но и тогда не сдалась. А сейчас сидит на краю каменного колодца, будто не замечая, – а может, и правда не замечая, кто их, русалоидов, знает – стекающих по лицу слез.  
– Мы всегда сохраняли нейтралитет. Но теперь этот ваш... Тот-кого-нельзя-называть предложил моему народу присоединиться...

Дальше она могла не рассказывать. На все возражения ей отвечали, что однажды нейтралитет уже был нарушен – два года назад, когда русалоиды согласилась помочь Дамблдору в турнире Трех Волшебников. И что им даже делать ничего не надо будет – только объявить себя сторонниками Лорда. Снейп вспомнил огромную, страшную, как три непростительных разом, царицу Меркус, с которой Дамблдор разговаривал во время второго испытания. Та наверняка сумела бы выйти из этой ситуации без потерь, а юная царица наломала дров, умудрившись восстановить против себя всех.

– Что ты будешь делать, когда закончится год?  
– Не знаю, – Ирвиль откусила голову очередной рыбе, сплюнула в колодец и принялась обгладывать остальное. Снейпа передернуло. К ее голосу он почти привык, но манеры... Неужели и после превращения она будет так же себя вести? И не утешало даже то, что их совместное проживание – всего на год. Этот год и так не обещал быть легким. Черт бы побрал и Дамблдора с его просьбой, и Лорда, и эту мокрохвостую царицу! И его самого, дурака, наобещавшего всем троим того, о чем и подумать тошно!

***

– Очень плохо пахнет, – поморщилась Ирвиль, отодвигая подальше чашу с зельем.  
Снейп усмехнулся: и это говорит существо, к которому ближе двух ярдов и подойти противно, так несет рыбой.  
Встал напротив нее и заговорил-забулькал, задавая ей предусмотренные ритуалом вопросы. Согласна ли она навсегда изменить свою сущность, забыть свой народ и назвать своим чужой, согласна ли выполнить главное условие... «Да, да и да», – на все.  
Ирвиль поднесла кубок к губам, с явным усилием влила в себя его содержимое.  
Смена сущности выглядела отвратительно: бьющееся на полу тело; пена на губах, облезающий, раздваивающийся хвост. Впрочем, после превращений Люпина его мало что могло напугать, а разделка не самых приятных ингредиентов кого угодно отучит от излишней брезгливости. А вот жалеть он, как выяснилось, не разучился. Снейп и не понял, в какой момент подхватил Ирвиль, прижал к себе, пытаясь облегчить ее страдания.

_Автор иллюстрации _ [_A_](http://www.diary.ru/~zarap/)   


К счастью, скоро все закончилось: хвост исчез окончательно, сменившись парой стройных, молочно-белых ног, а измученная превращением девушка затихла.

***

– Надеюсь, вам здесь понравится, – Снейп распахнул дверь в свою комнату. Ирвиль зашла, осмотрелась.  
– Мне не нравится, но ведь другой у вас нет, Снейп Северус? А в той красивой ванной, где висит портрет одной из нас, я, по вашим словам, жить не могу.  
– Конечно, не можете, – стараясь не сердиться, ответил он. – Не хватало того, чтобы о вашем появлении узнала вся школа.  
– Разве я не буду выходить из комнаты?  
– Конечно, нет! Как вы объясните, кто вы и откуда взялись? За ученицу я вас выдать не смогу при всем желании, на преподавателя вы тоже не похожи...  
Ирвиль долго не соглашалась на вынужденное затворничество, уверяя, что не возбудит ни в ком подозрений. Снейп только усмехался – в Хогвартсе и так в последний год все живут, будто сидя на готовом взорваться котле, а тут еще разгуливающая по школе русалка. Впрочем, против ее походов в библиотеку – естественно, ночью и под мантией-невидимкой из нового магазина этих придурков Уизли – он не возражал. Кто знает, вдруг она найдет способ избежать совместного проживания? Целый год, подумать только! Да он ее знает неделю и уже видеть не может!  
– Да, кстати, – сказал он, уходя. – Не называйте меня больше этим дурацким «Снейп Северус».  
– Как же мне вас называть?  
Он задумался. С одной стороны, никакого фамильярничанья с ее стороны не хотелось, с другой – он ведь тоже знает только ее имя.  
– Можете звать «Северус».  
– Се-ве-рус... – мечтательно произнесла она. – Да, так лучше. Короче.  
Снейп кивнул, с удовольствием отметив, что голос у нее тоже изменился после превращения – перестал быть противно-булькающим, став обычным, разве что чуть хрипловатым. Но, говорят, многим мужчинам именно такой и нравится.

***

Месяц прошел достаточно спокойно. По утрам Снейп уходил вести уроки, каждый раз запирая за собой дверь. О пребывании в замке Ирвиль знал только Дамблдор и обслуживающий комнаты Снейпа домовой эльф, которому строго-настрого приказали никому не рассказывать о девушке. До обеда она плескалась в ванной, отдавая дань прежней жизни, потом читала или раскладывала пасьянсы. По вечерам уходила в библиотеку, возвращаясь оттуда под утро, и проводила остаток ночи на диване в гостиной. Сначала Снейп подумывал, не уступить ли Ирвиль спальню, но решил, что обойдется. Достаточно того, что он терпит ее у себя, с ее капризами, дурацкими вопросами и никак не желающим исчезать запахом рыбы. Иногда ему казалось, что он попал на ярмарку в приморском городке. Снейп злился, не представляя, почему так долго держится эта вонь, пока однажды не догадался расспросить эльфа. Тот подошел к книжному шкафу, открыл нижнее отделение, где раньше хранились пришедшие в негодность котлы, сломанные вредноскопы, перья, которые руки не доходят заточить, и прочий хлам...  
– Мордредовы уши! – Теперь обе полки были забиты сырой рыбой, которая уже начала портиться. А он-то удивлялся, почему на каждое предложение поесть Ирвиль качала головой, утверждая, что не голодна!

Скандал получился отменный – хорошо, что догадался заглушающее поставить. А то бы весь факультет знал, что он хочет уморить голодом одну несчастную девушку. А еще лучше, что в конце концов эта девушка согласилась с тем, что наличие ног вместо хвоста – еще не признак того, что ты человек. Признала, что манеры тоже важны и согласилась им учиться.  
Ученицей она была толковой и старательной, и постепенно Снейп успокоился и даже почти поверил в то, что год, который им суждено провести вместе, пройдет без осложнений.

***

– Северус!  
То, что вопрос ему вряд ли понравится, он понял еще с порога – по озадаченному лицу Ирвиль. Но даже не подозревал, насколько.  
– Северус, а что такое любовь?  
– А вам зачем?  
– Вчера в библиотеке я нашла, почему после превращения надо прожить год вместе с тем, кто провел обряд. «И если к концу года их не свяжет любовь, один должен умереть, чтобы сохранить жизнь другому».

***

– Черт возьми, Альбус! Если бы я только знал, как это все обернется! – Снейп схватил со стола один из серебряных приборов, о назначении которых даже он до сих пор не знал. В какой-то момент показалось, что он готов запустить им в стену, но под укоризненным взглядом Дамблдора сник и поставил хрупкий инвентарь на место. – Что мне делать?  
– Не знаю, мой мальчик, не знаю... А самое печальное, что я теперь ничем не смогу тебе помочь...  
– Да вы мне и так никогда... Что?!  
– Это произойдет сегодня, Северус. У меня остался последний вечер. Готов ли ты исполнить данное обещание?  
– Я вас ненавижу, Альбус!!!  
– Это хорошо... Действительно хорошо, мой дорогой. Значит, ты справишься.

***

– П-п-понял. С-сидеть з-здесь и никуда, – мальчишку трясло, как в лихорадке. Можно подумать, что именно он недавно применил третье непростительное, ему наговорил гадостей этот идиот Поттер, ему пришлось аппарировать чуть ли не наобум, да еще с «ценным грузом». В другое время Снейп бы порадовался тому, во что превратился надменный гаденыш, но сейчас было не до этого. Надо было как угодно вытащить из Хогвартса Ирвиль. Причем именно сейчас, не откладывая, пока все зализывают раны и скорбят по Дамблдору. Сам он будет скорбеть потом. Если повезет.

***

Повезло ему дважды. Первый раз в том, что подземная река начиналась за пределами Хогвартса, куда можно аппарировать, не боясь попасться кому-нибудь на глаза. А второй – что заклинания головного пузыря хватило как раз до момента, когда он добрался до колодца, на краю которого когда-то увидел Ирвиль.  
Выбираться из школы тем же путем не решился. Вызвал домового эльфа и велел перенести их с девушкой за пределы школы. Почему пределом школы для того оказался бар «Кабанья голова», уточнять не стал, но отметил про себя: «Стоит об этом на досуге поговорить с директором».  
С директором... От мысли, что с Альбусом об этом уже не поговоришь, а Минерва – она же займет его место, в хрустальный шар не гляди – вряд ли станет с ним обсуждать хоть что-нибудь, стало паршиво, хоть волком вой.  
– Северус? – Ирвиль провела рукой по его щеке. – Что с вами? У вас такое лицо...  
Он скривился:  
– Я только что убил человека.  
– Врага? – она смотрела внимательно и сочувствующе, а Снейп вдруг впервые заметил, какие у нее необычные глаза: слишком большие, вытянутые к вискам и такие... черт возьми, зеленые. Пусть не как у Лили – цвета весенней травы, – а почти бирюзовые...  
– Друга, – усмехнулся он.  
Больше Ирвиль ни о чем не расспрашивала, просто обняла, сжала плечи сильными пальцами, и ему неожиданно стало чуть легче.

***

Похоже, что на звание «самого паршивого лета Северуса Снейпа» вполне могло претендовать нынешнее, потеснив даже прошлое, когда в его доме жила эта мерзость, Петтигрю. Тот хоть, в отличие от Малфоя, не ныл, не жаловался на отсутствие комфорта и не поедал глазами снующую туда-сюда полуодетую Ирвиль. Впрочем, никакой Ирвиль с ним год назад не было, и это тоже можно было отнести к плюсам прошлого лета.  
После раздумий – как представить Драко бывшую русалку – Снейп остановился на варианте «кузина». Да, с материнской стороны. Чистокровная. Выросла в... Он едва не сказал «во Франции», но, вспомнив французские корни Малфоев, быстро исправился: в Германии. Тем более, и выговор у нее был подходящий – жесткий, с упором на согласные. Представлять ее студенткой Бобатона не решился, упомянув про домашнее обучение: родители слишком дорожили единственной дочерью, чтобы отправлять ее в школу.

Ирвиль выслушала легенду и равнодушно кивнула, принимая к сведению. У Драко тоже не возникло вопросов – кузина, так кузина. В ее присутствии он, по крайней мере, не ныл, и Снейпа это вполне устраивало – до того момента, когда, вернувшись от Лорда, не обнаружил в гостиной целующуюся парочку.  
Глупее он себя не чувствовал никогда в жизни. После общения с повелителем мутило и противно сосало под ложечкой (именно так в последнее время организм реагировал на сеансы высшей окклюменции). Хотелось одного: добрести до спальни и уткнуться носом в подушку, а вместо этого...  
– Что здесь происходит? – первокурсники от таких интонаций прятались в котлах. Малфой оказался покрепче: всего-навсего отскочил в другой угол дивана. А Ирвиль и бровью не повела – так и сидела, невозмутимо их разглядывая. Ладно, с ней он потом разберется...  
– Мистер Малфой?  
Мальчишка заерзал, наверняка разрываясь между желанием превратиться в свою анимагическую форму и юркнуть в щель или же попытаться защитить честь дамы. Мужское начало возобладало над трусостью – подскочил, выхватив палочку, взглянул с вызовом. Смешно, но в груди потеплело: что ни говори, а за столько лет привязался к паршивцу избалованному и приятно, что из него еще может выйти толк. Если выживет.  
Впрочем, раз взялся изображать некстати вернувшегося ревнивца, отступать не следовало. Невербальный «Экспелиармус», поймать вторую палочку, сунуть в карман...  
– А не пора ли вам возвращаться домой, мистер Малфой? По слухам, – и понизил голос, чтобы до Драко сразу дошло, что именно он имеет в виду, – ваш отец вернется со дня на день.  
– Но... я...  
– Вам больше не стоит бояться за свою жизнь, мистер Малфой. С недавнего времени в вашем поместье поселился тот, кто сумеет защитить вас от претензий аврората. Возьмите меня за руку, отправляемся немедленно! – «а ты что думал? Нечего сидеть на чужом диване и целоваться с чужими... кузинами!»

***

– Какого боггарта ты вытворяешь? – набросился Снейп на Ирвиль, вернувшись. В ответ – до чертиков знакомый недоуменно-спокойный взгляд.  
– Я сделала что-то не так?  
Он только рукой махнул, но теперь уже не отступала она:  
– Северус, объясните! Вы так и не ответили мне, что же такое любовь! А мне, как вы наверняка догадываетесь, это важно! Речь идет о моей жизни, да и вашей тоже! Я не могла больше ждать, поэтому спросила у вашего гостя, и он объяснил мне...  
– И показал, – ехидно заметил Северус.  
– Да, – согласилась она, будто не заметив его интонаций. – По словам Драко выходит, это что-то вроде нашего брачного обряда... То, что должен сказать или сделать русал, прежде чем озерная дева пригласит его в свой дом. Это и есть любовь?  
Снейп мысленно взвыл.  
– Нашли кого слушать – Малфоя с его подростковой гиперсексуальностью!  
– Значит, его сведения неверны?  
– Они... – Снейп помолчал. – Неполны.

«Разговор о любви – не сложней любого другого», – уговаривал он себя, устраиваясь рядом с Ирвиль на диване. Впрочем, нужные слова все равно не желали подбираться. К счастью, она помогла ему:  
– Значит, это не ритуал? Но тогда...  
– Это чувство.  
Она снова уставилась недоуменно, но Снейп продолжил: – у вас есть кто-то... – он запнулся. – Или что-то, без чего ваша жизнь потеряет смысл? Или, по крайней мере, станет серой и тусклой?  
Ирвиль задумалась.  
– Да-да... Кажется, есть! Я... – она взглянула на Снейпа, будто сомневаясь, стоит ли рассказывать, но договорила: – очень люблю забираться на один камень в самом центре озера, недалеко от лежбища кальмара. Ранней весной, когда он еще спит, и только в это время года солнце встает из воды, а не поднимается из-за леса. Я приплывала туда заполночь, чтобы встретить самый прекрасный в мире рассвет. А теперь, при мысли о том, что в следующем году я уже не смогу этого сделать... Это любовь?  
– Это просто чувство, – вздохнул Снейп. Против воли, он был тронут рассказом Ирвиль. – А что касается любви...

***

– И зачем тебе столько любовных романов? – приподнял белесые брови Люциус. Впрочем, в библиотеку поместья пропустил беспрепятственно. Да и удивление его было каким-то наигранным, неживым. Раньше не отвязался бы, не узнав, почему вдруг Снейпу понадобился не какой-нибудь помнивший Мерлина трактат, а куча низкопробного чтива. А теперь...

***

Август прошел спокойно. Снейп после короткой беседы с Лордом о своей «новой пассии» – глупо было ожидать, что Драко не проговорится, – получил пару недель спокойной жизни, отдыхая и от внимательного взгляда Дамблдора с портрета, и от истерик Люциуса, и от подозрительности повелителя. Если бы еще и от одной любопытной русалки! Черт бы побрал Ирвиль, так некстати вспомнившую про его обещание! Хорошо еще, что Лорд был доволен после успешного захвата министерства и смерти Скримджера. Не стал ни проверять правдивость рассказа с помощью легилименции, ни ловить на противоречиях.  
– Отрадно слышать, Северус, – усмехнулся он тогда, – что ты, наконец, сумел позабыть свою грязнокровку и обратить внимание на более достойную женщину.  
– Да, повелитель... – и склонился как можно ниже, чтобы не будить подозрений Лорда нежеланием смотреть ему в глаза.

Впрочем, Ирвиль старалась не досаждать ему, и порой Снейп днями не вспоминал о ее существовании. Она читала, то недоверчиво хмурясь, то улыбаясь мечтательно. Пару раз он заставал ее в слезах, но на вопросы она не отвечала, утыкаясь в очередную книгу. На обложках большинства из них были изображены неестественно красивые ведьмы, прижимавшиеся к колдунам, габаритами не уступавших Крэббу. Одну из книжонок он, ради интереса, пролистал: имя автора показалось знакомым. Училась когда-то у него эта Барбара Селлен, талантом варить не то, что надо, уступавшая только Лонгботтому. Зато постоянно что-то строчила в ядовито-розовой тетрадке. А теперь, стало быть, он держал в руках плоды ее трудов.

Первые две из открытых наугад страниц заставили его поморщиться – никогда не любил наивности и пафоса. Перелистал еще несколько...

_«Гордон сложил письмо, прикоснулся горячими, воспаленными от неразделенной страсти губами к шершавой бумаге, на которой застыли написанные ЕЁ рукой буквы. Молодой маг сложил письмо в конверт, и тут он заметил картонный прямоугольник, на который не обратил внимания раньше. Это было свадебное фото. Его Летиция в подвенечном платье, такая же прекрасная, как при жизни, протягивала руку этому негодяю Конраду. Обливаясь слезами, Гордон разорвал фотографию, бросив под комод мерзкую ухмыляющуюся физиономию соперника, а сияющее лицо своей единственной любови спрятал у самого сердца...»_

– Дура безмозглая! – Снейп зашвырнул подальше глупую писанину. Только идиоты способны такое читать, не говоря о том, чтобы писать! – Да как она посмела?  
Посмела что? А-а, ладно, можно быть честным хотя бы наедине с собой – посмела своей глупо-пафосной чушью попасть в его давнее, больное и незаживающее. И герой ее, Гордон этот... Пусть радуется, истерик чертов, что ему не надо служить двум хозяевам, что его не назначают директором школы, где его ненавидят все, начиная с деканов факультетов и заканчивая последним домовиком! Сейчас он, «спрятав у сердца» украденное на площади Гриммо «фото своей единственной», пойдет собираться, надеясь только на одно: что у недоумка Поттера хватит мозгов, чтобы не притащиться завтра в Хогвартс.

***

– Даже ваша комната была гораздо приятней, – вздохнула Ирвиль, переступая порог Визжащей хижины.  
– Осталось несколько месяцев, выдержите. В Хогвартс я вас взять не могу.

Снейп не врал, не пытался от нее отделаться – просто констатировал факт. Поселить ее в спальне при директорском кабинете было невозможно. Слухи в Хогвартсе распространяются с быстротой лесного пожара, а ему не хотелось лишних проблем – с нелишними бы справиться.

***

«Нелишними» проблемами оказались Лонгботтом и мелкая Уизли, Флитвик и Макгонагалл, братец и сестрица Кэрроу и даже обычно спокойная Спраут. Из всех обитателей Хогвартса только мадам Помфри не демонстрировала ни откровенного презрения, ни преувеличенного подобострастия. Так же спокойно, как раньше квиддичные травмы, устраняла последствия темных проклятий. Он попробовал было вмешаться, когда Кэрроу начали преподавать на уроках «непростительные», но они так неправдоподобно-искренне удивились, так вежливо согласились с его мнением, предложив «на всякий случай» проконсультироваться с Лордом, что Снейп понял – придется проглотить и это.

Каждый вечер он вызывал домовика и приказывал переместить его в Визжащую хижину, где на втором этаже обживалась Ирвиль. Сначала он проводил там ночи больше по обязанности, потом начал воспринимать полутемную комнатку с узкой кроватью, столом и продавленным диваном, как дом. Дом, где его ждут, где ему рады.  
А Ирвиль действительно радовалась его приходам. Откладывала книгу, расспрашивала о том, как прошел день. А что он ей мог рассказать?  
– Всё, – как-то ответила она на его попытку в очередной раз оборвать разговор.  
И, неожиданно для себя, Снейп начал рассказывать. Про ненавидящие взгляды учителей и притворно-подобострастные – обоих Кэрроу. Про недоумков-гриффиндорцев и примкнувшую к ним Лавгуд. Про Слагхорна, который когда-то казался ему ни на что не способным рохлей, а теперь тайком снабжал больничное крыло зельями, снимающими последствия проклятий. В первый раз, выговорившись, он всерьез подумал об «Обливиэйте». Рука не поднялась, а потом постепенно привык каждый вечер сбрасывать с души эту тяжесть. Привык отогреваться под сочувственным взглядом неправильно-зеленых глаз. Привык к сильным тонким пальцам, скользящим по его ладони и будто очищающим ее от других прикосновений – то дежурных, то равнодушных, то липких. Пальцам, сжимающим плечи, притягивающим к себе, вовлекая в поцелуй. Впрочем, последнее оказалось неожиданным для обоих – в первый раз. Потом тоже стало привычным. Как и осторожные, нерешительные ласки, переходящие в страстные объятия и – до самого утра – присутствие чужого, горячего и нежного тела в его постели.

***

Чувство вины обычно приходило под утро, в самый темный и длинный предрассветный час. Тот самый час, когда сон здоровых людей с чистой совестью спокоен и крепок, в то время как Снейп лежал, глядя в потолок и стараясь не разбудить вытянувшуюся рядом Ирвиль.  
Заканчивался апрель, а вместе с ним и год, который они должны были прожить вместе и к концу которого их «должна была связать любовь». Или один из них должен был умереть, чтобы другой...  
Чтобы другой смог выполнить приказ Дамблдора. Чтобы успел отдать Поттеру, которого бешеные докси носили неизвестно где, воспоминания. Чтобы все, что ему пришлось вынести за эти годы, не оказалось напрасным. Что значила рядом с этим жизнь какой-то русалки? Она ведь сама виновата, доверившись не тому! Оставалось только сказать это ей, что Снейп и обещал себе сделать каждое утро. И каждый вечер уговаривал себя, что заслужил после тяжелого дня несколько часов тепла, понимания и сочувствия. И думал, что завтра – обязательно.

***

Ирвиль никогда не провожала Северуса по утрам – знала, что ему это не нужно. Она в последние месяцы многое про него узнала, вернее, почувствовала. В первый раз даже удивилась, сначала безошибочно угадав его настроение, потом парой прикосновений и фраз изменив его в нужную сторону. Оказалось, что это одно из последствий ритуала – чувствовать другого, как продолжение себя. Правда, в книге было сказано, что это должно происходить с обоими, но Северус то ли не ощущал ничего подобного, то ли не обращал внимания.  
Следующим открытием было то, что она может менять не только его настроение. В ту ночь она лежала, глядя на его даже во сне напряженное лицо. Провела ладонью по щеке, шее, коснулась ямочки между ключиц. Сердце Северуса едва слышно билось под пальцами – неровно, беспокойно – и ей вдруг захотелось, чтобы ему стало легче, чтобы хоть во сне тревога отпустила его. Ирвиль представила, как от ее пальцев исходит теплая, живительная волна, согревая Северуса, успокаивая.  
Кажется, получилось: скорбные складки у губ почти разгладились, сердце забилось ровнее. Вот он улыбнулся, повернулся на бок. А Ирвиль вдруг почувствовала себя усталой и опустошенной, будто только что отдала слишком много. Будто часть ее жизни перетекла к нему, как перетекает мерная жидкость в водных часах. В детстве она любила наблюдать за тем, как синие капли одна за другой падают, пока верхняя часть не опустеет. Тогда Ирвиль переворачивала часы, и все повторялось.  
На следующую ночь она попыталась «перевернуть» обмен жизненной энергией, пустить его в обратном направлении. Все получилось. Голова закружилась как от осознания своей власти, так и от хлынувшего по венам тепла. Почти уснувшая, она вдруг почувствовала себя необычайно бодрой. Даже нывшая весь день рука – еще утром ударилась об угол стола – перестала болеть. А вот пульс под ее пальцами становился слабей и слабей. Еще немного, и...  
Ирвиль разорвала связь и долго еще не могла прийти в себя, глядя на бледное лицо Северуса и замирая от мысли, что едва не убила его. И ужасаясь мелькнувшему вдруг желанию повторить это и уже не останавливаться.

Заканчивался год, в течение которого они должны были полюбить друг друга. Этого не случилось, и Ирвиль знала, что теперь у нее два пути – пожертвовать его жизнью, чтобы спастись самой, или разрешить событиям идти своим чередом. В конце концов, она должна была умереть еще год назад, а вместо этого...

***

Из соседней комнаты донесся хлопок аппарации. Наверняка это эльф, каждое утро доставлявший Северуса в школу. Еще немного, и дом опустеет. И снова ей останется только смотреть в окно на почти вымершую улицу Хогсмида, где теперь скорее увидишь скользящего над землей темным рваным облаком дементора, нежели человеческую фигуру, или читать мемуары людей-правителей, пытаясь понять, где, будучи царицей, совершила ошибку. Ирвиль давно уже не брала в руки книг, в которых люди писали о любви, о своих чувствах – все и так было понятно. Любовь – это когда ты ждешь, прислушиваясь к звукам на первом этаже, принимая хлопок ставни или треск ветки за звук аппарации, и сердце каждый раз сбивается с ритма. Когда замираешь от счастья, увидев в дверях фигуру Северуса. Когда звук его голоса так приятен, что слова уже не важны, но ты все равно слушаешь, потому что точно знаешь – больше он этого не расскажет никому. Когда ты готова отдать все, только бы согреть его, кажется, никогда не знающие покоя пальцы.  
Когда вдох застревает в горле при воспоминании о том, что однажды нечаянно подсмотрела: она тогда проснулась слишком рано и спустилась в нижнюю комнату, давно заброшенную, грязную, со следами огромных когтей на облезлом полу. Северус сидел на одном из старых ящиков и рассматривал темный клочок бумаги. Ирвиль заглянула из-за его плеча: молодая женщина на картинке ласково улыбалась, глядя на него. Северус отвечал ей таким же нежным взглядом. Вот он смахнул с фотографии каплю воды, спрятал ее в нагрудный карман. Обернулся и увидел Ирвиль.

– Это и есть человек, без которого твоя жизнь пуста и бесцветна?  
Северус кивнул.  
– Это ее ты любишь? – еще кивок. – Тогда почему вы не вместе?  
– Она умерла. Много лет назад.  
– Но как же?..  
«Как же я?» – хотела она спросить, но не успела: появился школьный эльф. А вечером... Вечером все было, как обычно. И назавтра тоже. Она больше не вставала по утрам, не провожала его. Ее временем были вечера. И ночи.  
Он всегда засыпал первым, а она долго лежала без сна, разглядывая его, представляя, как разглаживает морщинки в уголках глаз и глубокие скорбные складки – от крыльев носа к уголкам губ. И думала, что не сможет предпочесть свою жизнь его. Несмотря на то, что неделю назад пообещала это тем, кто готов был поддержать бывшую царицу, если она решит вернуться.

***

Тогда она все же поплыла встречать рассвет, несмотря на то, что для человеческого тела вода в только что освободившемся от льда озере казалась невыносимо холодной, доставшиеся ей вместо хвоста неуклюжие ноги почти не помогали продвигаться вперед, а встреча с кем-нибудь из бывших подданных могла оказаться роковой.  
Задыхаясь и соскальзывая, взобралась на знакомый с детства камень и замерла, ожидая, когда над черной водой появится бледно-розовая полоса.

– Госпожа царица?  
– Да, Морен?  
Она сразу узнала своего бывшего советника, несмотря на то, что уложенные когда-то в сложную прическу волосы свисали неровными прядями, ожерелья не было, а чешуя поблекла и местами облезла.  
Русал приткнулся к камню, глядя на бывшую царицу преданным взглядом. Даже, кажется, слезу пустил, будто и не был когда-то в числе тех, кто поддержал ее сводного брата. Рассказывал о новых порядках: похоже, недовольных среди морского народа было предостаточно, но все даже вздохнуть боятся после рассказов нового царя о его дружбе с тем, чье имя не решаются называть даже волшебники, не говоря уж о когда-то гордившихся своей независимостью русалоидах.  
– Значит, вы поддержали бы меня, реши я вернуться? – перебила она разболтавшегося слугу.  
– Мы будем с вами, госпожа, – Морен чуть коснулся толстыми губами ее пальцев.  
Потом он ждал, пока солнце не оторвется от дорожки, протянувшейся от горизонта к камню, на котором сидела Ирвиль. Помог ей добраться до берега и плескался рядом, пока она натягивала на мокрое тело мантию.  
– Возвращайтесь, госпожа, – прошептал перед тем, как плеснуть по воде хвостом, уходя в глубину.  
– Я вернусь, – ответила она расходящимся по озерной глади кругам.

Северус тогда даже не спросил, где она была утром, а ведь не мог не заметить ее отсутствия. Или мог? Особенно если учесть, что по утрам он готов разговаривать только с фотографией своей давно мертвой любимой. Только ее он видит, только в ней нуждается. Можно подумать, что Северус и сам давно уже не живет, а всего лишь ожидает момента встречи с той, что давно ушла. Что ж, значит, он не расстроится, если Ирвиль несколько приблизит эту встречу? Ведь если Северус больше не способен любить, то и жизнь ему без надобности? А Ирвиль она еще пригодится.

***

– Северус... – Ирвиль потянулась к нему, но он отстранился.  
– Сегодня последний вечер. Завтра на рассвете...  
– Я знаю, – Ирвиль все-таки подошла к нему. Коснулась губами щеки, провела по волосам. – Ты и так много сделал для меня. Ты подарил мне...  
– Год жизни в грязной халупе.  
– Год жизни с любимым человеком. И не говори ничего! – предупредила она его попытку заговорить. – Не надо. Просто иди ко мне, Северус.

***

В этот, последний, раз он тоже заснул первым. Ирвиль привычно положила ладонь между выступающих ключиц. Осталось настроиться и сделать так, чтобы сердце, удары которого она еще недавно чувствовала, скользя губами по его шее, отмечая поцелуями каждый дюйм, перестало биться. Чтобы она смогла вернуться, исполнить долг перед своим народом. Она родилась царицей, она не имеет права об этом забыть! Не имеет права сидеть рядом с чужаком, уткнувшись головой в колени, всхлипывая и понимая, что не способна... И что ей остается только сидеть и ждать рассвета – последнего рассвета в своей жизни.

***

– Ты уходишь? Сейчас, среди ночи?  
Северус не ответил, продолжая молча собираться. Вытащил из кармана небольшой фиал, проверил, хорошо ли пригнана пробка, спрятал обратно.  
Ирвиль не смогла бы объяснить, откуда взялось это ощущение страха и отчаяния. Желание сделать хоть что-то и тоскливое сознание обреченности.  
– Я с тобой!  
– Нет.  
– А я не спрашиваю твоего разрешения! – заорала Ирвиль, не давая ему пройти к двери.  
Он тяжело вздохнул. Присел на диван, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Потом вдруг решительно поднялся:  
– Прости меня!  
В следующее мгновенье Ирвиль оказалась на кровати, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни сказать что-либо.  
– Я сниму чары, когда вернусь. А если нет – они сами пропадут. Извини, но иначе поступить я не могу.  
Адресованный ему отчаянный, ненавидящий взгляд Ирвиль достался захлопнувшейся двери.

***

Лорд вышел – к счастью, не оглядываясь. А то еще заметил бы, что движения рук Снейпа слишком целенаправленны для умирающего. Левой он соединил края раны – кровь вытекала медленно, значит, артерия цела. Хоть в этом повезло. Правую сунул в карман, где лежал антидот.  
Услышал какое-то шуршание, приоткрыл глаза...  
Нет, этого быть не могло!  
Он-таки пришел.  
Сам.  
Болван, который когда-то выжил, чтобы сейчас умереть.

– Возьми... это... Возьми... это... – прохрипел Снейп. Сосредоточился на воспоминаниях... Кажется, получается... Если бы еще Поттер догадался их собрать, а не стоял, идиот-идиотом, и не пялился на него глазами Лили. Хорошо хоть Грейнджер рядом оказалась... Теперь дождаться, пока уйдут, выпить противоядие... Или...

«А ведь я успел», – пришло вдруг в голову. Он выполнил просьбу Дамблдора, сделал все, что от него требовалось. Теперь можно опустить руку, судорожно сжимающую кожу на разорванном горле... Другой вытащить пробку из пузырька с антидотом, чувствуя, как его надежда на спасение впитывается в плотную ткань мантии...  
– Посмотри... на... меня...  
И, теряя сознание, в последний раз взглянуть в глаза цвета весенней травы.

***

– Северус!!! – Ирвиль сбежала по лестнице, упала на колени рядом с ним. Положила ладонь на его грудь. Прислушалась, так, как делала это раньше, пытаясь понять, в каком настроении он вернулся из школы, и с облегчением поняла, что он жив. – Северус...  
Уловить удары его сердца – слабые, редкие. Теперь заставить его биться в унисон со своим... Разрешить синим каплям беспрепятственно переливаться в нижнее отделение, пока последняя не упадет, и горячие, чуть подрагивающие пальцы на груди Северуса не станут ледяными и бесчувственными. Отдать свою жизнь, чтобы сохранить его... И, может быть, он еще сможет...

Она вдруг вспомнила его руку, сжимающую обрывок фото. Взгляд, каким он никогда не смотрел на нее – живую, настоящую. Капающие на бумагу слезы...  
Вспомнила преданный взгляд Морена, его надежду на ее возвращение. На то, что она сумеет исполнить свой долг и стать настоящей правительницей. Что не обманет ожиданий доверившихся ей.  
В последний раз провела рукой по испачканной запекшейся кровью щеке и отстранилась:  
– Прощай, Северус!

***

Обратная трансформация началась, стоило ей зайти в воду, и оказалась – в отличие от первой – совершенно безболезненной. Ирвиль плыла, наслаждаясь вновь обретенной легкостью. Сильный гибкий хвост был куда лучше неуклюжих ног, почти незаметные глазу перепонки между пальцев, тем не менее, здорово помогали грести, а густые волосы, о которые она не одну расческу сломала, будучи человеком, сами по себе расправились и теперь окутывали ее фигуру роскошным шлейфом. Увидев неосторожную рыбешку, Ирвиль погналась за ней, легко поймала, откусила голову и долго потом наслаждалась хрустом тоненьких костей на зубах. Тело быстро забывало как вкус человеческой пищи, так и усвоенные навыки, возвращаясь к прежним привычкам.  
Еще немного – и от года человеческой жизни останутся только почерпнутые из книг знания, которым она сумеет найти применение.

Впрочем, нет. Останутся еще воспоминания о странном человеке, любившем мертвую женщину. О том, кто подарил ей год счастья, любви, горячих ночей и ревности. Возможно, она еще не раз пожалеет о принятом решении, о том, что не сумела (или не захотела?) спасти того, с кем узнала, что такое любовь. Но ведь он не мог больше любить? Значит, ему не нужна была жизнь.

Конец

  
  
  



End file.
